Gunsmith
The Gunsmith was a common amenity in the times of the Old West. Their purpose was to fabricate, trade and repair weapons. In Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2, the Gunsmith will sell the player weapons, ammunition and various other items. Transactions In Red Dead Redemption, the player may purchase various firearms, ammunition and numerous other products, such as fire bottles and dynamite. They can also sell various other goods, such as bait. Stock varies from one Gunsmith to another, with Gunsmiths in the later areas of the game usually having rarer, more powerful weapons. The gunsmith store will close at 11 pm and opens at 7 am. Buying ammunition from a gunsmith will result in full ammo for that type of weapon. It will not have to be purchased more than once. In Red Dead Redemption 2, the player can purchase various firearms, ammunition types, gun oil and gear, such as an upgraded bandolier and improved gun belts, from the catalogue. The gunsmith can also clean the player’s weapons, if need be. In addition, the player may also customise their weapons. Various features on the weapon may be changed; for performance, the player can lengthen the barrel (for sidearms and shotguns only), improve rifling and sights (the latter cannot be done for sniper rifles). For cosmetics, the player can alter the stock, varnish colour, engrave the weapon and add carvings. Unlike Red Dead Redemption, the player cannot sell items at the gunsmith store and, similarly to it, the gunsmith will be closed at night. Locations in Red Dead Redemption *Jeb Murphy, Gunsmith, Armadillo *Elmer Purdy, Gunsmith, Blackwater *Alejandro Duarte, Gunsmith, Escalera *Benjamin Dupuis, Gunsmith, Thieves' Landing Locations in Red Dead Redemption 2 * R.L. Dalton, Gunsmith, Valentine * Rhodes * Saint Denis * Mr. Schultz, Gunsmith, Annesburg * Roscoe Brenner, Gunsmith, Tumbleweed Notes :The following information pertains to Red Dead Redemption 2 only. * Though there is a Gunsmith building in Armadillo (in the same position as its Red Dead Redemption ''counterpart), it is boarded up and not accessible. This is likely due to the Cholera outbreak occurring throughout New Austin. * While a gunsmith store existed in Blackwater by 1911, as seen in ''Red Dead Redemption, it is absent in Red Dead Redemption 2. * At the gunsmith in Rhodes, there is a young man kept in the basement, due to his supposed resemblance to the gunsmith's son. This "side business" can be robbed, where the player can free the captive man and acquire the Lancaster Repeater. * The gunsmith in Saint Denis also has a side business that can be robbed. The player will find a secret poker game, and money on the table. There is also money in the safe that can be obtained. Gallery S5.jpg|John is buying from a Gunsmith while wearing the Savvy Merchant Outfit. Gunsmith Valentine RDR2.jpg|Valentine gunsmith: R.L. Dalton Gunsmith Rhodes RDR2.jpg|Rhodes gunsmith Gunsmith Saint Denis RDR2.jpg|Saint Denis gunsmith Gunsmith Annesburg RDR2.jpg|Annesburg gunsmith: Mr. Schultz Gunsmith Tumbleweed RDR2.jpg|Tumbleweed gunsmith: Roscoe Brenner Achievements/Trophies Navigation fr:Vendeur d'Armes es:Armería Category:Amenities